


Другая сторона солнца

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На секунду Сабо показалось, что небо и море слились воедино</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другая сторона солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Ван Пис.
> 
> Бета - Umbridge

— Что ты видишь, когда закрываешь глаза?  
— Море, — отвечает Эйс, не задумываясь. — А ты?  
— Небо, — Сабо смотрит вверх, в бесконечную голубую даль, на чаек, кружащих в высоте, на белые облака и улыбается, а потом зажмуривается, но картинка словно отпечаталась на сетчатке.   
Они с Эйсом лежат на лужайке, раскинув руки и ноги, солнце висит где-то высоко-высоко над их головами, ветер колышет траву, щекочет и путает волосы Эйса. Сабо не видит, но знает, что Эйс сейчас щурится, морщит нос и при этом широко улыбается. Как всегда, когда они играют в эту детскую игру, зная ответы наперед.  
Сабо надеется, что она никогда им не надоест, что им никогда не придется расставаться и что они даже в старости, когда отрастят себе седые усы и облысеют, все равно будут вот так лежать и спрашивать, что сейчас мелькает перед закрытыми глазами.  
Эйс бредит морем, дай ему волю — может часами сидеть под деревом на обрыве и смотреть, как волны накатываются на берег. А Сабо мечтает узнать, правда ли существуют острова на небе, где все из облаков, и люди умеют летать, или это все сказки из книжек.   
Новый порыв ветра приносит с собой запах грозы, солнце скрывается за тучами, из которых тут же начинает сыпать снег, в мгновение ока покрывая все вокруг толстым белым одеялом. 

 

Сабо проснулся от холода, сел, покачнувшись вместе с кораблем, подтянул колени к груди и подавил порыв разрыдаться как плакса-Луффи. Эйс не снился ему несколько месяцев. Первое время после того, как Драгон-сан спас его, Сабо видел Эйса, Луффи, Дадан и компанию почти каждую ночь, теперь он уже привык, и оттого тоска по счастливому времени вместе ощущалась во много раз сильнее. Но он сам согласился плыть с революционной армией, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться в Гоа и подвергать друзей новым опасностям. Он многому научится, вырастет и, когда они с Эйсом встретятся в следующий раз, докажет, что капитаном их пиратской команды должен быть именно Сабо.   
Он закусил губу, задрал нос повыше — через иллюминатор было видно, как на фоне темного ничто падают белые хлопья снега. Сабо поежился — в родном Ист Блю не бывало столь холодных зим, когда казалось, что мороз проникает под кожу, выхолаживает кости и кровь.  
В Норт Блю они приплыли неделю назад, и, если верить картам в кают-компании, на которые Сабо смотрел вчера, цель их путешествия лежала на самой границе с Калм Белтом. Сабо никому в этом не признавался, но очень надеялся, что удастся посмотреть на Морского Короля. Ива-сан сказал, что Морские Короли размером с три их корабля, и теперь Сабо не терпелось понаблюдать, как Драгон-сан убьет такого монстра голыми руками.  
За все время путешествия Сабо не раз видел, как тот дерется. Драгон-сан был быстрым, намного быстрее Эйса. В бою он двигался так, будто точно знал, куда противник ударит в следующую секунду, и всегда успевал увернуться от ударов. Когда он атаковал, его руки становились черными и тяжелыми — однажды он на глазах у Сабо пробил кулаком огромную стену. Сначала Сабо думал, что это — сила Дьявольского фрукта, как у Луффи, но потом узнал, что это называется Волей и что такие способности можно развить. С тех пор он тренировался каждый день по несколько часов, но пока у него только болела голова от усилий. Зато спал он хорошо. Кроме тех ночей, когда ему, как сегодня, снились яркие сны.  
Сабо плотнее закутался в одеяло и снова лег. Дерево поскрипывало, волны бились о борт корабля, где-то высоко завывал ветер. Закрывая глаза, Сабо подумал, что скоро начнется шторм.

Снежная буря продолжалась еще три дня, а затем все успокоилось, и они пришвартовались у острова, на котором не было ничего, кроме леса из огромных деревьев.  
— Эй, Сабо, — Драгон-сан положил ему на плечо тяжелую руку и широко ухмыльнулся. — Пойдешь со мной.  
Сабо важно кивнул, стараясь не показать, как внутри все запело в предвкушении приключений, и побежал собираться. В каюте он посмотрел в зеркало и широко улыбнулся. Потом закинул на плечо котомку с вещами, сжал трубу в руке и надвинул шляпу на глаза. На палубу он вернулся через пять минут, почти не запыхавшись.  
Драгон-сан спрыгнул на промерзший песок, огляделся и махнул рукой в сторону леса.  
— Нам туда.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Сабо и зашагал вперед. В лесах он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем в городе, где негде спрятаться и некуда запрыгнуть в случае чего. Даже в таких — холодных, темных и полных неизвестных тварей. Нет твари страшнее человека, это Сабо усвоил слишком хорошо.  
Далеко заходить они не стали, остановились, когда за деревьями исчезла кромка прибоя.  
Драгон-сан сел на корягу и похлопал рядом с собой.  
— Садись, нам придется подождать. Он всегда опаздывает, — загадочно улыбнулся и замолчал он, устремив взгляд куда-то в просвет между деревьями. Сабо не к месту подумал, что Луффи бы уже закидал его вопросами и требованиями все-все рассказать прямо сейчас.   
Сабо оглядывался и подпрыгивал от каждого шороха — так ему нетерпелось увидеть, кто же придет на встречу. Наверняка кто-то крутой и интересный, иначе почему бы Драгон-сан ждал.  
Наконец, вдалеке затрещал под тяжелыми шагами лапник, а через несколько мгновений огромная фигура раздвинула ветки слева от коряги, и на поляну вышел высоченный человек со странным лицом. Сабо скосил глаза и раскрыл рот: Драгон-сан поднялся, сбросил свой капюшон и широко ухмыльнулся.   
— Прости, опоздал, — пробасил человек, разводя руками.  
— Я и не ждал ничего другого, — ответил Драгон-сан.  
Сабо тоже встал и разглядывал человека. Лицо его было в пятнах, под носом красовались голубые усы, а под глазами — темные тени. На шее у него был воротник из кожи, будто у рыб. А самое удивительное — человек был одет только в белое кимоно, распахнутое на груди. В такой холод — и в легкой одежде, надо же.  
Сабо был так поглощен изучением загадочного человека, что не заметил, как разговор стих.   
— Так это и есть перспективный малец? — спросил человек, наклоняясь к Сабо. — Как тебя зовут, парень?  
— Сабо, приятно познакомиться, — Сабо приподнял шляпу и улыбнулся, сверкнув выщербленным зубом.  
— Ты воспитанный, это хорошо. Меня зовут Хак. Я — рыбочеловек, ты нас, поди, и не видел никогда в своем мирном захолустье.   
Сабо только читал про рыболюдей в книгах, но признаваться в незнании не хотелось, поэтому он неопределенно пожал плечами и поддержал вежливую беседу.  
— Как поживаете, Хак-сан?  
— Да мы отлично сработаемся, — хохотнул тот вместо ответа.   
— Я не сомневался, — улыбнулся Драгон-сан.   
В голове у Сабо пролетела тысяча мыслей, но с языка сорвалась только одна:  
— Помню я одного старикана, который любил оставлять детей в лесу на чужих людей.  
Драгон-сан запрокинул голову и громко рассмеялся.  
— Кажется, я его тоже знаю.  
Отсмеявшись, он присел на корточки перед Сабо, положил ладони ему на плечи, заглянул в глаза и серьезно сказал:  
— Я буду ждать нашей встречи, Сабо.  
Сабо кивнул, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Второй раз за неделю, он точно превращался в Луффи.   
— Ну, нам пора, — пробасил Хак, и Сабо перевел взгляд на него. — Путь предстоит неблизкий. Ты же умеешь задерживать дыхание?  
— На полторы минуты, — ответил Сабо.   
— Уже неплохо. Когда я с тобой закончу, сможешь на полчаса. А если постараешься, то и больше.   
— Разве люди могут так долго не дышать? — удивился Сабо.  
— Если очень захотят, — подмигнул Хак.  
— Ух ты, здорово!  
Когда Сабо обернулся, перед тем, как побежать вслед за Хаком, Драгон-сана уже не было. 

***  
Солнце светило так ярко, что ослепляло даже через темные очки. Сабо надвинул шляпу поглубже и осмотрелся. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась белая пустыня с торчащими то тут, то там нагромождениями камней. Песок под ногами был словно заморожен, и Сабо невольно вспомнил последнюю встречу с Драгон-саном на острове в Норт Блю.   
Сабо поправил рюкзак за спиной и зашагал по глиняной пустоши. Он не был на Балтиго пять лет. Пять лет с Хаком в ледяном океане, полных изматывающих тренировок, соленой воды во рту, в носу и в ушах и боли в легких. Сабо подумал, что точно не будет скучать по морозу и ветру, выхолаживающему мокрую одежду в мгновение ока. А с Хаком они обязательно будут видеться, может, даже отправятся куда-нибудь вместе. Сабо слабо в это верил, но надеяться не переставал.  
Он прищурился, вглядываясь вдаль. Где-то там, у каменных колонн, располагалась база революционной армии. Где-то там его ждало первое задание. Сабо не терпелось приступить к действиям, тренировки, какими бы тяжелыми они ни были, все равно не считались. Хотелось быть полезным для дела, хотелось проявить себя, и чтобы Драгон-сан его похвалил. Глупости, конечно, но все же Сабо был бы рад заслужить признание человека, которым так восхищался.

У него было чуть больше года в запасе до того, как Эйс выйдет в море.

***

— Сабо, слева!  
Сабо уклонился от ножа, брошенного противником, в последнюю секунду и уже через мгновение оказался за спиной дозорного.  
— Слишком медленно.  
Удар, хруст кости, крик, еще удар — и нападавший осел на пол.   
Второй противник успел выстрелить, но Сабо был быстрее. Драгон-сан обругал бы его за медлительность, но сейчас важно было остаться в живых. Над ошибками можно будет работать потом.  
Стену дома, в котором располагалась база, через мгновение пробьет взрывом. Сабо перекатился в сторону, уходя с линии огня, пошатнулся — использование Воли все еще давалось нелегко, вырубил еще одного и снова ринулся в бой.  
Четвертый, пятый, шестой. Похоже, для борьбы с революционерами прислали целый отряд. Сабо оглянулся — с противоположной стороны холла доносились звуки борьбы и хрипы. Прислушался — здание окружали. Был только один путь к отступлению.  
— Наверх! — крикнул он, пробивая себе путь и больше не оборачиваясь. Его группа шла за ним по пятам, отстреливаясь от заполнявших помещение людей.  
— Так не пойдет, — пробормотал Сабо. — Разойдитесь.  
Он замер, сосредоточился. Капля пота скатилась от локтя к запястью и ниже, к центру ладони. Сабо собрал силы и направил каплю вперед, создавая ударную волну. Нападавшие разлетелись в стороны.  
—Вверх! — крикнул Сабо. Отряд последовал его указаниям без лишних возражений и слов. Обрушив напоследок перегородку и лестницу, Сабо взобрался на крышу. Теперь у них появилась небольшая фора.  
— Не знал, что люди могут использовать карате рыболюдей, — пробормотал Терри, стирая кровь с разбитой губы.   
— У меня хороший учитель, — улыбнулся Сабо.   
— Передай ему спасибо, — выдохнул Джо.  
— Обязательно. Когда выберемся.   
Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и перескочил на крышу соседнего здания. Город — не меньше его родного — словно вымер. Облава планировалась и давно. Придется залечь на дно. Хорошо хоть крысу вычислять не нужно — слишком нервный парень, присоединившийся к ним перед заданием, рванул к выходу, едва голоса дозорных послышались на краю сознания Сабо. Плохо, что допросить его уже не получится. А жаль — хмырь наверняка знал о тех, кто дергал за ниточки черного рынка в королевстве.  
Ничего, с этим он еще разберется. Сейчас важно другое.  
— Давай, — кивнул он Джо.  
— Зажми уши, — ухмыльнулся тот, запуская взрывное устройство.  
Революционная армия оставляла на месте своих баз лишь пепелища.

Они вернулись в Балтиго как раз вовремя, чтобы узнать, что некто Портгас Д. Эйс, капитан Пиковых пиратов, устроил заварушку в Ист Блю перед отплытием к Обратной Горе, чем заслужил награду в 40 миллионов белли. Мечта Эйса начинала сбываться.  
— Неплохое начало, — задумчиво проговорил Хак. — Твой друг?  
— Мой брат, — гордо выпалил Сабо, поднимая блюдце с саке по направлению к востоку, и широко улыбнулся.   
— Неплохо, — повторил Хак и продолжил, — слышал, ты отправляешься в Ватер7?   
— Да, — кивнул Сабо.   
— Поговаривают, там видели агентов Сайфер Пола, — подмигнул Хак.  
— Увидим, — пожал плечами Сабо.   
— У меня к тебе будет просьба, Сабо. Моя дальняя родственница живет неподалеку. Передашь ей привет?  
— Конечно, — Сабо удивился, но виду не подал. — А ты передай привет Коале.  
— Обязательно, — усмехнулся Хак. — Она спрашивала о тебе. Интересовалась, не зазнался ли ты из-за повышения.  
— Скажи — этот вопрос мы решим, когда я надеру ей задницу, — тут же подобрался Сабо.  
Хак рассмеялся.  
— Сам скажешь. Она скоро прибудет сюда. Будет младшим инструктором по рыбокарате.

Когда Хак взял его с собой в Фулшаут, Сабо решил, что это просто тренировка, а не полноценная операция. Они впервые отплыли за пределы Норд Блю, и нырять в Гранд-Лайне было намного сложнее. Подводные течения, постоянная смена климата и температуры воды, крайне агрессивные морские жители, нападавшие даже на Хака. Это путешествие Сабо запомнил надолго.  
Им надо было встретиться с одним из агентов армии в нужное время в нужном месте. Задача казалась плевой, поэтому Хак и разрешил Сабо пойти с ним. По крайней мере, так он сам говорил, до того как они еле унесли ноги с проклятого острова, прихватив с собой по дороге девчонку, гордо заявившую, что она — пират. Сабо сначала ей не поверил, и тогда девчонка показала спину с огромной татуировкой.   
Тем же вечером, после того, как они доплыли до ближайшей земли, обсушились у костра, поели, а девчонка — уснула, Хак рассказал Сабо о пиратах Солнца. А еще о том, что Фишер Тайгер, капитан пиратов Солнца, герой, спасший рабов от теньрюбито, был убит на острове Фулшаут за то, что помог маленькой девочке по имени Коала добраться домой.   
Они поладили не сразу. Сабо не любил девчонок и слабаков, а Коала не любила Сабо. Просто так, без оснований. Хак смеялся над их перепалками, но сурово следил за тем, чтобы драки оставались в додзе. А в додзе, к удивлению Сабо, Коала показала, что она — совсем не слабачка. Рыбокарате они осваивали вместе, и Коале оно давалось куда легче, чем Сабо. Зато Сабо после очередной изматывающей тренировки по управлению водой смог наконец услышать строгий «голос» Хака и начать по-настоящему учиться использованию Воли.

Теперь мелкая девчонка с растрепанными волосами и упрямым взглядом стала инструктором революционной армии.  
Сабо улыбнулся, чувствуя гордость за Коалу, пусть им и не придется долго работать вместе. Он уже решил, что покинет армию после этого задания, найдет Эйса, а дальше — как получится. 

***

Они встретились в Ватер7.   
Сабо жил там уже третий месяц, изучал основы кораблестроения, следил за местной шпаной и отклонял предложения Кокоро-сан напиться и порулить морепоездом, пока никто не видит. Кокоро-сан нравилась Сабо, и иногда по выходным он приезжал на станцию специально, чтобы поиграть с ее маленькой внучкой, а Кокоро-сан взамен кормила его вкусным домашним обедом и пересказывала сплетни вперемешку с воспоминаниями о своем детстве и острове рыболюдей.   
В тот день Сабо не стал следовать заведенному порядку и отправился в бар к Бруно еще до обеда. Эйс конечно же был там — уплетал за обе щеки пятую порцию лапши с морепродуктами по особому местному рецепту и щеголял ярко-оранжевой шляпой. Сабо остановился за его спиной, ожидая, пока Эйс отставит тарелку в сторону и развернется, прищурившись.   
— День добрый, чем могу помочь? — вежливо поинтересовался он, и Сабо подавил порыв рассмеяться, наблюдая, как у Эйса отвисает челюсть и округляются глаза.   
— Сабо? Ты? Но как? Я думал, ты умер! — выпалил Эйс на одном дыхании, вскакивая и заключая Сабо в медвежьи объятия.  
— Ну ты и вырос, братец, — Сабо похлопал Эйса по спине. — Я скучал, — добавил он.  
Эйс всхлипнул, прижимая его к себе еще крепче.  
— Живой! Настоящий! Братишка Сабо! — Эйс никак не мог поверить в то, что он здесь, и Сабо в который раз за прошедшие годы почувствовал укол совести. — Как ты спасся? Почему ты молчал? Мы думали, ты умер! Как же я рад!  
— Я бы предпочел рассказать эту историю в другом месте, — тихо проговорил Сабо.  
— Конечно! Мы пришвартовались в пятом доке, нужно подремонтировать корабль. Пойдешь со мной? Познакомлю тебя с ребятами!   
Сабо раздумывал над предложением несколько секунд, прежде чем улыбнуться и кивнуть, приподнимая шляпу.  
— Почту за честь.  
Он широко улыбнулся, глядя в глаза Эйсу. Тот ответил такой же улыбкой. Шум бара на мгновение померк, отходя на второй план, время замедлилось, и Сабо словно вернулся в детство, когда не было никого и ничего, кроме них с Эйсом и бесконечного неба над головой и свободного моря впереди.  
По дороге к пятому доку Эйс с упоением рассказывал о приключениях и опасностях, с которыми его команда столкнулась за время путешествия по Гранд Лайну. Как на них напали жители одного маленького королевства, как кок простудился на одном из зимних островов, и Эйс варил ему бульоны из осьминогов, потому что больше никого поймать не удалось. Как он заснул в процессе попойки, а потом перепутал свой Лог с Логом собутыльника, и команда сбилась с пути, чудом не врезалась в морепоезд, и так очутилась в Ватер7.  
Сабо улыбался и думал, что судьба все-таки очень непредсказуемая штука. А еще — что он очень скучал по всем, кто остался на горе Корбо. Намного, намного больше, чем позволял себе думать.  
— Как они там? — спросил он, не уточняя, но Эйс его понял и без этого.  
— Луффи вырос. Теперь он даже почти не промахивается своим пистолетом из руки и может убить медведя. И не такая плакса, как раньше. Старикан поседел, но все такой же противный, а рука у него по-прежнему тяжелая. Дадан делает вид, что ей наплевать, но наверняка будет рыдать в тридцать три ручья, когда Луффи отправится в плаванье. Бандиты как всегда.  
Эйс задумчиво улыбнулся и добавил:  
— Все будут так рады узнать, что ты жив!  
Сабо замялся. Когда Драгон-сан спас его и привез в Балтиго, они не говорили об этом — было как-то не до того, а после Сабо отправился в Норт Блю к Хаку, потом — мотался по заданиям по всему Гранд Лайну. Конечно, он задумывался над тем, чтобы отправить весточку своим, но у бандитов не было Ден Ден Муши, а посылать почту слишком опасно — это он понимал даже ребенком. Как и то, что его увезли подальше, чтобы не разболтал лишнего. Он не сердился на Драгон-сана ни тогда, ни теперь, тот поступил разумно, и Сабо был благодарен за возможность учиться, тренироваться и быть частью армии, хотя и не собирался оставаться здесь надолго. И все же восставать из мертвых сейчас для целой толпы людей было неразумным и опасным — в первую очередь для этих людей.  
К счастью, они пришли к доку, где стоял, покачиваясь на волнах, корабль с красной пикой в шляпе на черном фоне, и Сабо смог сменить тему.  
— Отличный флаг, — улыбнулся он. — Тебе подходит.  
— Я сам придумал, — гордо сообщил Эйс. — И даже нарисовал, для первого корабля.  
— Что с ним случилось?  
— Загорелся… Погоди, ты же не видел самого крутого! — вспомнил вдруг Эйс.  
Он вытянул руку, из-под короткого рукава рубашки показалась татуировка, но Сабо не успел ее разглядеть, потому что в мгновение ока и рука, и рубашка занялись пламенем. Нет, стали пламенем!  
— Ого, логия! — до Сабо доходили слухи, но он не придавал им особого значения. Про новичков, особенно успешных, всегда говорили много чепухи. Но Эйс действительно был логией. Одной из самых красивых.   
Когда-то Сабо читал о том, что фрукты выбирают себе владельцев. Чепуха, конечно, но сейчас, заворожено глядя на то, как меняется цвет огня: от прозрачно-желтого на кончиках пальцев до темного, почти красного у локтя, Сабо не мог не отметить, что пламя подходило Эйсу как никому другому.   
— Ага, съел Мера-Мера, — Эйс шевельнул пальцами, от огня не осталось и следа. Сабо уставился на его руку. Такую же, как и в детстве: гладкая веснушчатая кожа, татуировка, теперь Сабо ее видел. В груди что-то сжалось, кольнуло полузабытым сожалением.   
—Теперь я могу зажечь по-настоящему, — рассмеялся Эйс.  
— Круто! — напряжение спало.  
— А то! И я точно тебя уделаю, братишка!  
— Ну, это мы еще посмотрим, — ухмыльнулся Сабо, поднимаясь вслед за Эйсом на корабль.  
На борту было всего несколько человек, занятых починкой снастей.  
— Слушайте, все! Это мой брат, я думал, он погиб, но он жив и здесь с нами, — Эйс приобнял Сабо за плечи, — поэтому предлагаю вечером закатить пирушку и напиться в хлам! А завтра уплывем подальше от их сумасшедших волн.  
В ответ раздался хор согласных голосов, кто-то вызвался сходить в город за продуктами, остальные вернулись к своим делам в заметно более приподнятом настроении.  
Эйс провел Сабо в каюту.   
— Вот мой дом, — с гордостью объявил он.   
— Здесь здорово, — искренне сказал Сабо. Ему действительно нравилась обстановка: просто, просторно, удобно. Он легко мог представить, что тут живет Эйс. По крайней мере тот Эйс, которого Сабо знал раньше.   
Они уселись на носу корабля, свесив ноги над водой. Палуба опустела, ветер трепал флаг, где-то вдалеке жужжала пила, раздавался стук молотков. В воздухе пахло морем и свежеспиленным деревом.

Сабо начал говорить, незаметно для самого себя выкладывая все, что произошло после того, как отец насильно увел его из Серого терминала. Свое отчаяние при мыслях о пожаре, неутихающую ни на мгновение жажду свободы и шанс, представившийся вдруг с приездом теньрюбито. Счастье выйти в море, удивление, шок, боль и холодную воду, заполняющую легкие. А потом — про голос Драгон-сана, чужой корабль, революционную армию, Балтиго, Норт Блю, Хака, тренировки и жизнь в качестве агента.  
— Поэтому я бы хотел, чтобы ты немного подождал с новостями о том, что я не умер, — закончил он.  
Эйс промолчал. Сабо разглядывал носки своих ботинок на фоне воды. Постучал ими пару раз друг о друга, поболтал ногами. Он по-прежнему не произнес ни слова. Сабо повернул голову и увидел, что тот как в детстве заснул посередине разговора. Он тихо рассмеялся и щелкнул его по носу. Эйс тут же открыл глаза, поморгал и спросил:  
— И ты хочешь сказать, что тебя спас самый разыскиваемый человек в мире? Но как он там оказался?  
— Ты опять все проспал.  
— Прости, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Эйс. — Повторишь еще раз?  
— Конечно.  
Солнце приближалось к горизонту, когда он замолчал.  
— Эйс, обещай мне кое-что, — попросил Сабо. — Я хочу сам рассказать все Луффи. Мне кажется, так будет честнее.  
Эйс кивнул и сжал ладонь Сабо. Пальцы у него были горячими, наверное, влияние фрукта, и немного дрожали. Сабо в который раз за день почувствовал укол совести. Ему приходилось терять боевых товарищей — это было больно, но наверняка не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что пережили Эйс, Луффи и бандиты, узнав, что его лодку потопил теньрюбито. 

Вечеринка началась с закатом и продолжалась почти всю ночь. Команда Эйса умела веселиться и знала толк в праздниках. Куча еды, много выпивки, пиратские песни и лихие танцы, громкий смех, байки о морских чудовищах и подвигах бравых капитанов прошлого и настоящего и еще больше выпивки.   
К концу празднества у Сабо звенело в ушах и шумело в голове, в крови бурлил алкоголь и какая-то дикая энергия, а на душе, словно в противовес этому, впервые за долгое время было спокойно и хорошо.  
Они с Эйсом сидели, прислонившись к фальшборту, Эйс задумчиво вертел перед глазами Сабо пальцем с танцующим язычком пламени, и Сабо до зубовного скрежета хотелось проверить, действительно ли огонь был настолько обжигающим.  
— Я собираюсь уйти из армии, — тихо сказал он, чтобы отвлечься.  
Эйс вскинулся.  
— Когда?  
— Когда закончу с заданием, через пару месяцев, может, меньше.  
— И что ты будешь делать?  
— Стану пиратом конечно.  
Эйс рассмеялся.  
— Присоединяйся ко мне. Мы плывем в Новый Мир, хочу надрать задницу одному старому хрену. Йонко.  
— Кому?   
— Белоусу.  
— С ума сошел, — рассмеялся Сабо. — Он размажет тебя по стенке, как комара.  
— Неа, — Эйс беззаботно махнул рукой. — Я справлюсь.  
— Ну ты псих.   
— Ага.  
— А как же командиры дивизионов, союзники и команда? Даже если ты прикончишь Белоуса, они порвут тебя в клочки.  
— Не порвут, если я одержу честную победу в битве один на один.   
Сабо задумался, а Эйс продолжил:  
— А потом я пойду на Маринфорд и надеру Дозору их толстые задницы.  
— Дед тебе не позволит.  
— Да, это проблема.  
Они засмеялись в унисон, как в детстве. Сабо закинул руки за голову и лег на палубу. Высоко над ними, в черном небе, горели яркие белые звезды. Пол под спиной слегка покачивался, и Сабо подумал, что уже успел отвыкнуть от этого ощущения: теплые доски под плечами, мерный скрип, запах лака и старого дерева. Так пахло в их с Эйсом и Луффи форте. Стало совсем хорошо, Сабо моргнул, а когда открыл глаза — Эйс был прямо перед ним. Нависал, загораживая собой небо. Лохматые пряди шевелились на ветру, то и дело заслоняя звезды.  
— Так что, пойдешь ко мне в команду? — спросил он, широко улыбаясь. — Будет весело!  
— Я подумаю, — улыбнулся Сабо.  
— Честно?  
— Честно.   
Эйс лег рядом, насвистывая прилипчивый мотив старой пиратской песни. Сабо улыбнулся, мысленно подхватывая и постукивая ногой в такт. Когда песня закончилась и наступила тишина Сабо, впервые за долгое время, подумал, что жизнь все-таки отличная штука. И стать пиратом вместе с Эйсом — не такая уж плохая идея, пусть Сабо и не будет капитаном. Он может стать первым помощником или навигатором. Или командным киллером. Убивать людей ему было не в новинку, хоть он и не любил это делать.   
Они помолчали еще, и Сабо решил, что надо все-таки пойти к себе и поспать немного перед рассветом. Он повернулся, чтобы сказать Эйсу, что уходит, но не успел. Эйс, наверное, тоже собирался что-то сказать или спросить, поэтому приподнялся на локте и качнулся вперед.  
Они столкнулись носами и замерли. А потом их губы соприкоснулись, и Сабо пропал.  
Они целовались и целовались, забыв о времени, о том, что на корабле были какие-то другие люди, о том, что один хотел уйти, а второй — собирался готовиться к отплытию. Не чувствуя, как сменился ветер: приход Аква Лагуны обещали к вечеру, но воздух уже начал остывать, а облака неслись по небу на большой скорости. Где-то далеко огромная волна обманчиво-медленно двигалась в направлении Ватер 7.   
Сабо не смог бы вспомнить ни про волну, ни про ветер, ни про небо. Он видел перед собой только потемневшие глаза Эйса, россыпь веснушек у него на щеках, чувствовал на своих губах его улыбку. Мягкое, ровное тепло Эйса надежно укрывало Сабо от погоды и казалось, отрезало от всего остального мира. Они снова сели и замерли, соприкоснувшись лбами, их дыхания смешивались и оседали на лицах. Сабо хотел что-то сказать, но слова не шли, да и не было в них особой нужды. В этот миг, впервые с самого детства, Сабо знал — его понимают без разговоров.   
Шевелиться, отстраняться от Эйса и уходить не хотелось. Хотелось вечно сидеть вот так, на палубе, опираясь на Эйса, чувствовать его горячую ладонь на своем колене и не думать, не бежать, не сражаться.   
— Ты заскучаешь через пару часов, а потом начнешь читать мораль и занудствовать, — тихо проговорил Эйс, и заклинание распалось. Сабо рассмеялся, поднялся на ноги, нахлобучил на макушку шляпу, которую тут же попытался сорвать ветер.   
— Тут будет нехилая заварушка к вечеру.   
— Знаю. Всегда хотел посмотреть на гигантскую волну, которая захлестывает половину острова.  
— Если останешься, придется ждать несколько дней перед тем, как сможешь отплыть.  
— Эх, — Эйс тоже поднялся, потянулся, зевнул. — Как-нибудь в другой раз. Когда надеру задницу Белоусу.  
— Смотри не зазнайся, — улыбнулся Сабо. — А то решишь стать йонко, поселишься на скучном маленьком островке в Новом Мире, окружишь себя симпатичными медсестричками и перестанешь заглядывать на Гранд Лайн.  
— И не надейся, братишка, — Эйс приобнял его за плечо, прижался губами к уху и прошептал. — У нас с тобой есть еще разговор. И не один.  
Сабо не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы поцеловать его.   
Рассвет уже вовсю занимался, когда он покинул корабль Эйса, махнув на прощание рукой.   
В городе продолжалась эвакуация, жители нижних районов закрывали свои дома и укрывались за надежными высокими стенами верхних. Корабли, пришвартованные в доках, старались скорее отчалить в направлении следующих островов. Шпана сновала туда-сюда в толпе, выуживая кошельки у зазевавшихся людей. Никакой паники, привычные действия. Сабо шагал по улицам, засунув руки в карманы, и широко улыбался. Парочка карманников шарахнулась в сторону с его дороги, Сабо усмехнулся — отличный будет денек.

***  
Эйс не победил Белоуса, но вступил в ряды его соратников, даже стал командиром Второго дивизиона. Старикан, поговаривали, принял его в семью с радостью, сохранил жизнь всей его команде и позволил плыть навстречу приключениям под своим флагом.  
Конечно же, награда за голову Эйса сразу же возросла. «Луффи наверняка обзавидовался», — подумал Сабо, откладывая в сторону свежую листовку. На ней Эйс смотрел прямо в камеру и улыбался из-под полей шляпы. Скоро в его коллекции появится еще одна листовка — с изображением улыбающегося мальчугана со шрамом под глазом. Интересно, какой будет первая награда Луффи.  
Сабо обвел пальцем улыбку Эйса. Рано или поздно они обязательно встретятся и закончат свой разговор. Сабо очень ждал этого момента.  
— Это с ним ты собираешься покорить все моря?  
Сабо поднял голову. Драгон-сан задумчиво смотрел на листовку.   
— У него теперь татуировка во всю спину, — добавил он.  
— Как у всей команды Белоуса, — пожал плечами Сабо. Мысль о татуировке на спине Эйса была соблазнительной, мысль о полуобнаженном Эйсе рядом с ним, в тишине отдельной каюты или комнаты — еще привлекательнее. К сожалению, пока этим желаниям не суждено было сбыться. Эйс плавал где-то в Новом мире, Сабо торчал на Балтиго, тренировался, выпивал с Хаком и ребятами, регулярно препирался с Коалой и ждал неизвестно чего.  
— Если пойдешь к нему, придется набить себе такую же.  
— Знаю.  
— И когда ты собираешься уходить?   
— Никогда, — слово сорвалось само собой, и Сабо тут же понял, что не врет. Он давно уже перестал мечтать, что выйдет в море, поднимет свой собственный флаг, позволит ветру надуть паруса и поплывет пиратствовать и искать сокровища и приключения. Сокровища и пиратская свобода больше не манили его, а приключений в его жизни и так было предостаточно. Перед внутренним взором мелькнули освобожденные города, объятые восстаниями страны, свергнутые короли и здоровенная пушка в трясущихся руках сопливого теньрюбито. Сабо не всегда одобрял методы Революционной армии, но его место было здесь.  
— Уверен? — Драгон-сан подошел ближе и теперь, не мигая, смотрел ему в глаза. Когда-то Сабо испугался бы такого взгляда, отступил, начал судорожно перебирать в памяти, где же успел ошибиться и что теперь делать. Сейчас он ответил тем же. Между ними повисло тяжелое, почти осязаемое молчание. Драгон-сан проверял его, а Сабо отвечал — честно и без утайки.  
— Прекрасно, тогда хватит прохлаждаться, нам предстоит многое успеть в ближайшие месяцы. — Драгон-сан криво, как и всегда, улыбнулся, хлопнул Сабо по плечу и направился к выходу. Давление ослабло, в комнате даже будто стало светлее. Сабо поправил шейный платок и двинулся следом.

 

Ветер раздувал дождевые облака над пристанью Логтауна, шевелил тяжелые полы плаща Драгон-сана, то и дело норовил сорвать капюшон с головы Сабо. Волны с грохотом разбивались о мыс, с которого Драгон-сан и Сабо наблюдали за отплытием команды Пиратов Соломенной шляпы в направлении Обратной горы. Сабо улыбался, глядя на то, как смешной корабль с полосатым парусом ныряет носом в воду и подпрыгивает на волнах, уходя все дальше и дальше.   
Внизу, на пристани, столпились промокшие до нитки дозорные во главе с капитаном Смокером. Сабо подумал, что Драгон-сан поиздевался над старым знакомцем с особенным удовольствием. Короткое путешествие в Ист Блю получилось удивительно насыщенной и интересной. Сабо был благодарен за то, что Драгон-сан взял его с собой, хотя ему и пришлось ненадолго отложить поездку в Арабасту. Туда, если слухи не врали, держал путь Эйс. В команде Белоуса появились разногласия, сопряженные с убийством одного из командиров. Сабо бы посмотрел на человека, решившегося поднять бунт в рядах большой семьи Белоуса.  
— Сабо, у меня есть для тебя персональная забава, — прервал его мысли Драгон-сан. — Наш старый друг Спандам жаждет твоей крови. И заодно — еще двух ребят. Разберешься? — Драгон-сан не повернулся в его сторону, Сабо не видел его лица, но по тону понял — тот улыбается. Наверное, гордится тем, что сын начал свое собственное приключение в пику старому хрычу Гарпу.  
— С удовольствием. — Сабо посмотрел вслед смешному кораблю с полосатым парусом. Интересно, по какому пути пойдет Луффи и встретятся ли они с Эйсом по эту сторону Ред Лайн. — Отправлюсь прямо сейчас.  
— Сабо. — Сабо остановился, не оборачиваясь, а Драгон-сан продолжил: — После этого держи курс на Сенторею. Действуем по плану.  
Сабо кивнул, зная, что Драгон-сан почувствует, и двинулся прочь от моря. Ему предстоял долгий путь. А с Эйсом они встретятся в следующий раз, когда Революционная армия закончит с двумя важными войнами в Саус Блю, а Эйс отомстит за своего накама. 

Сабо оказался неправ. Их с Эйсом пути пересеклись на несколько часов там же, в Ватер 7. Яркое солнце отражалось в каналах, рассыпалось тысячей мелких радуг в фонтанах и слепило глаза, когда Сабо бок о бок с Эйсом шел к мелкой портовой гостинице. Эйс стал чуть мрачнее и серьезнее, Сабо, наверное, тоже. Он не видел себя со стороны, но чувствовал. Наваждение пропало, когда Эйс закрыл за собой дверь и шагнул к нему, загораживая собой теплые лучи солнца, проникавшего в окно.  
Он сам был почти как солнце. Яркий, манящий, горячий. Сабо тянулся к нему, стремясь слиться с ним в единое целое и замереть в шаге от точки возгорания. Эйс не давал ему замереть ни на мгновение. Двигался, целовал, обнимал, смеялся и нес какую-то ахинею. Сабо не слушал, он плыл в жарком мареве ощущений, стремясь запомнить, впечатать в себя все и сразу.  
Они расстались на закате. Эйс отправился к своей лодке, пришвартованной в доках, Сабо — к Кокоро-сан.   
Он не обернулся на прощание, дурацкая привычка всех революционеров.   
— Эй, братишка, — донеслось из-за спины. Сабо остановился, не спеша поворачиваться, сосчитал до трех и почувствовал горячее дыхание на шее. Эйс обнял его, скользнул рукой по груди, животу, задевая ремень на брюках. По телу Сабо прошла дрожь, он зажмурился, наслаждаясь прикосновениями. — Что ты видишь, когда закрываешь глаза?  
«Тебя», — чуть не ответил Сабо. Старый сон давно уже сменился другим. Тем, где Сабо отвечал именно так, а Эйс целовал его до тех пор, пока не становилось невозможно сделать вдох, и еще чуть-чуть дольше.  
— Море, — сказал Сабо, разворачиваясь лицом к Эйсу. — А ты?  
— Тебя. — Эйс улыбнулся. — И небо. Смешно, как все изменилось, правда?  
— Да, — Сабо подался вперед.  
Они целовались, стоя посреди улицы, не думая о том, что их может кто-то увидеть.  
— В следующий раз я спрошу тебя снова.  
— Обязательно, братишка. Увидимся.  
Эйс махнул рукой и побежал в сторону доков. Сабо долго смотрел ему вслед и улыбался.   
В следующий раз Сабо скажет Эйсу все, что хотел, и начнет видеть новые сны, ярче и лучше прежних.  
Прощальные лучи солнца сверкнули на горизонте, там, где небо сливалось с морем. На целую минуту стало невозможно различить, где кончается одно и начинается другое.


End file.
